Secrets That Kill
by weranwithwolves
Summary: Elizabeth Masen gets attacked by a vampire walking home late one night and leaves her in an alley thinking she's dead. 18 years later Edward is half vamp half human living in Forks with his mother Elizabeth, but what happens when the Cullen's arrive? Already knowing they're vamps and hating them, can Edward keep his distance and his secret?
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is another idea of mine that I thought I'd share with you all.**  
**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue  
Chicago, Eighteen Years Ago.

The wind howled and the leafless trees scraped noisily against the icy window of the tiny bookstore. It was late, much too late for someone to still be in the shop. Elizabeth Masen was just finishing packing, she owned the tiny bookstore, she'd only been open a year and already she'd gone out of business. It was silly really to open such a tiny bookstore in such a big city with all the other huge businesses. But she thought she could do it, she'd always dreamed of owning her own little store but sadly it hadn't worked out. Her little shop was located on West Jackson Boulevard, Elizabeth couldn't believe how lucky she'd been to get the place but it being so tiny it got overlooked especially with all the other huge stores on the street like Barnes & Noble, she was lucky to get a customer and even luckier if a customer actually bought something. She'd decided to name the store "Beth's Books," something simple.

Elizabeth sealed the last of the boxes and sighed, stacking them in the corner ready for the moving van in the morning. Dusting off her knees she grabbed her coat and bag, looking at the empty shelves one last time she switched off the light, locked up and started her walk home. She didn't live that far from the store and there was never any parking so she walked the couple of blocks everyday, plus, she thought the exercise would do her good. Looking at her watch she didn't realise it was so late, almost eleven. She hadn't meant to stay at the store any later than half nine. Being November it was freezing outside and already dark by eight, she didn't fancy walking the dark, cold streets at such a late hour. But time had gotten away from her again and here she was, huddled in her coat as she ventured home to the warmth of her apartment. She mentally scolded herself for not bringing her fluffy scarf and gloves, as her coat didn't do much to protect her from the icy wind that wiped her bronze hair around her face.

Tightening her coat around herself even more she felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck, turning her head she looked behind her; nothing. Quickening her pace, she wished she'd left earlier and not at this ridiculous time. She felt the tingly feeling on the back of her neck again as the tiny hairs rose, wiping her head around she swore she saw a blur of white, but it was gone as she blinked. Shaking her head, she pushed away her fear, _it's just my mind playing tricks on me, _she tried to convince herself_. _She'd always been afraid of the dark, ever since she was a little girl. Monsters under her bed, in her closet, amongst the darkness where she couldn't see and the fear had just tuck with her as she'd grown up. Of course now, she new there wasn't anything hiding in her closet or living under her bed but the darkness, not knowing what could be right in front of you, watching you because you simply couldn't see. That still terrified her. And now walking through the darkness on her way home she tried to push away that fear but it didn't stop her from quickening her pace just that little bit more.

She was nearly at her apartment now and looking behind her one more time, _just in case_ she told herself. She saw a man walking only a few feet behind her. She gasped, surprised to see somebody else on the street and confused by how she hadn't heard him walking behind her, furrowing her brows further she glanced at what the man was wearing; just a shirt and jeans, _isn't he freezing?_ She thought incredulously. He lifted his eyes to hers and she gasped again, a scream of shock and fear stuck in her throat. The man's eyes were blood red and staring right at her.

Her pace slowed as she stared at the man in fear and in a blink of an eye he was gone. But then her body smashed into something ice cold and solid, her immediate thought was she'd just walked into a mail box or a lamp post but when she turned it was the man that had just been behind her. He looked down at Elizabeth and smiled but it was sickeningly evil as white fangs slid down from his gums, he breathed in deeply and his eyes rolled back, as if in ecstasy. He opened his eyes again, but gone were his blood red ones and replaced with pitch-black orbs. Elizabeth didn't know which she found more frightening, the red ones that reminded her of spilled blood or the black ones that resembled an empty pit of nothingness. The man licked his lips as he gazed hungrily at Elizabeth she stumbled backwards, _RUN!_ Her mind screamed at her but she couldn't she was frozen in fear.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" Purred the man as he stroked Elizabeth's rosy red cheek. "I'm going to have some fun with you."

He laughed and grabbed Elizabeth by her hair and dragged her into an ally. He threw her up against the wall and licked her neck.

"Mmm," he moaned. "I can't wait to taste you Pet, you smell divine."

Elizabeth struggled trying to get the man off of her but it was no use the man felt like a boulder pressing into her. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and the reality of what was happening sunk in.

"You're not getting away from me, Pet. Not until I've finished my meal," he sneered evilly.

"W-what do you want from me?" Sobbed Elizabeth.

The man laughed, "I want to play with my food," he replied running a finger down Elizabeth's neck and to her chest. He gripped her shirt in his hand and ripped it from her body. Elizabeth cried out and he threw her on the floor and continued to rip her clothes from her body. She thrashed and struggled trying to get him off of her but he didn't move at all.

She screamed, "Please! Please just let me go!" she tried to scratch and kick him but he just pressed his body onto hers more, Elizabeth gasped trying to gulp in air as the man pressed onto her lungs causing her rips to break. Elizabeth screamed in pain.

"Help! Some one please!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted punching her in the face.

Her head whipped to the side and her vision blurred nearing unconsciousness. She groaned in pain and sluggishly tried to move her arms to push the man off again, even though she knew it was no use.

She could feel sharp stings on her breasts, stomach and thighs, followed by a sucking sensation. Her vision was getting fuzzier and her limbs felt weaker. Then she felt an intense burning pain between her legs as something was being roughly pushed inside of her.

"No, no, no!" she sobbed as the man started thrusting rapidly, causing the burning to spread and intensify.

"Oh, you're so tight my Pet," he moaned thrusting into her hard and fast. Her insides felt like they were being ripped and torn apart.

He growled an animalistic sound as he came inside of her and sank his fangs into her neck draining, the blood from her body. The man lapped up the blood flowing from her neck as he gripped her shoulders causing one of them to snap. Elizabeth didn't scream that time; she didn't have the energy. She could feel herself fading, saw the darkness creeping in and from the first time in her life, she welcomed it.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**  
**Continue? Or not?**  
**Review and tell me your thoughts :)**

**K.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they mean so much to me! **  
**I'm glad you all liked the prologue, this is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one too :)**

* * *

Chapter One

_Forks Washington Present Day_

"Edward!" Elizabeth shouted up the stairs to her son.

Edward Masen trudged down the stairs yawning. "Morning Mom," he said sleepily.

"I made you breakfast," she said walking towards the kitchen, "bacon, egg and toast," she smiled.

"Mmm, thanks Mom," replied Edward following his mother to the kitchen.

He sat down at the table as his mother shovelled the food onto a plate and placed it in front of him.

Thanking Elizabeth, Edward dug in stuffing as much food into his mouth as he could. Edward froze when Elizabeth placed a glass on the table, putting his knife and fork down Edward swallowed his food and stared at the glass. It wasn't any normal beverage to drink when eating breakfast, like orange juice or anything of that sort. The liquid was a thick, dark red colour; blood.

"I'm not drinking it."

"Edward," Elizabeth sighed. They had this same argument every morning. "You have to drink it, you need it."

"I do not need it, I can live just fine without it," Edward protested angrily.

"Edward, look I know you hate that you're half vampire, but you need it to survive and I can't lose you."

Edward grimaced at the word 'vampire'. Half monster more like. Huffing he picked up the glass and downed it in one. It was sweet tasting but not at all pleasant, but what do you expect from days old pigs blood from the butchers? The butcher, Mr. Goodman, never asks questions; we pay him for the blood so he doesn't care what we do with it.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth kissing her son on the cheek, "now finish your breakfast or you'll be late."

Finishing his breakfast, he placed his plate in the sink and grabbed his bag, heading for the door he called out, "bye Mom!"

"Bye, love you!" He heard as he closed the front door.

He walked over to his car; an old truck that was on sale over at the local garage. As soon as he'd gotten his licence he'd gone over to the garage and bought it. The truck was faded blue and rusting in the corners but Edward loved it.

Jumping into the truck and starting the engine, it roared to life. Turning on the radio he headed off to school; Forks high. It was a short distance from his house, on a dry day it would take him five minutes but with the snow and icy roads, it now takes him fifteen minutes at the most.

Pulling into the schools car park Edward noticed a new car he'd never seen before, it was a jeep, big, black and sleek. Gorgeous.

_I guess we've got a new student then_, thought Edward pulling into a space. Grabbing his bag and locking the door he made his way to his first class.

Entering his class, most of the students were already in their seats talking amongst themselves. He walked to the back of the room and took his seat next to the window, his teacher, Mr. Pearce, often had to call him back into the classroom as his mind wandered out the window so much. He could sit there all lesson and just look out the window he was glad Mr. Pearce hadn't moved him.

Mr. Pearce walked in then and started the lesson, History. Edward didn't mind History, learning about the past, the people and events that happened, it was interesting but that's all it was. So as usual he turned his head and looked out the window. The snow had stopped falling now but it continued to fall off the trees, he could hear the thuds as the snow hit the ground, hear the leaves ruffle in the wind. He watched the birds fly about and heard them sing to one another from up high in the trees.

This is why Edward loved nature, all the sounds. But a normal human wouldn't be able to hear all this or see the birds and leaves as vividly as he did, but he wasn't a normal human, he wasn't even_ fully_ human, he was half vampire, half a monster. His vampire side increased his sense of hearing, sight and smell, increased his strength and speed, but his vampire side also required him to drink blood and he hated it.

Someone sitting in the empty desk next to his brought him out of his thoughts, he turned his head to see a guy he'd never seen before. He had curly blonde hair and pale skin; he was wearing skinny jeans and a red, white and black check shirt with a pair of red vans that matched his shirt. He turned and looked at him.

"Hey," he said smiling.

He looked in to his eyes and knew, _vampire_, his mind screamed at him. He was beautiful, too beautiful.

Edward quickly turned his head back to look out the window; he clenched his fists and glared outside. After what happened to his mother, Elizabeth. What happened that caused her to have him. He despised vampires, despised that his father is one and what he did to his mother, monsters every single one of them, even himself.

But what he didn't understand was his golden eyes. The vampire his mother described to him had red eyes, _contacts maybe_? He thought, _but why such an unusual colour?_

Edward daydreamed for the rest of the lesson and ignored the vampire sitting next to him. When the bell rang he jumped, quickly grabbing his stuff he practically ran for the door.

_Great, I'm going to be sitting next to him for the rest of the year_, thought Edward annoyed. Unless Mr. Pearce finally got annoyed at Edwards daydreaming and moved him, though that was unlikely, he'd had Mr. Pearce last year for History he hadn't moved him then either, so why now?

The day dragged by with Edward not paying attention in any of his morning classes, he couldn't get his mind off the vampire, why was a vampire in school anyway? Making friends just to chomp on later? It didn't seem likely. Edward was in his last class before lunch and he was bored and when the bell finally rang he was glad lunch had finally arrived.

Standing in line he scanned the hall for his friends and saw them sitting at the table in the back left corner. Mike was there with Tyler but sitting at Mike's other side was the vampire from History and sitting next to him were three other people he hadn't seen before, also vampires.

Grabbing a pizza and a coke, Edward made his way to the table.

"Hey!" Shouted Mike as he neared.

"Hey," Edward replied half heartedly, sitting down.

"This is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice Cullen," Mike said motioning to each one, "they're new."

_Stating the obvious there, Mike._

"And this is Eddie."

"Mike," Edward practically growled, he hated it when people called him Eddie. The vampires looked at him in shock, _yeah, you're not the only ones here who can growl, _thought Edward.

"Temper, temper," Mike joked.

_I'll show you temper!_

Edward glared at Mike further; he was _not_ in the mood for Mike and his annoying personality today.

"Sorry, Edward."

Edward ignored the new 'students' and started eating his pizza, it didn't go unnoticed to him that they weren't eating, even though they each had a tray of food.

"So Edward," Jasper started, "have you lived in Forks all your life?"

What's it to you, Edward wanted to say but went with a "yup," popping the 'p' at the end.

"Do you like it here?"

_What's with all the questions? If he thinks he can butter me up with small talk just so he can take me into the woods and eat me, he's got another thing coming!_ Thought Edward annoyed.

_Wait, they're vampires! They're going to need blood, forget about me, we're all in danger_, thought Edward panicked.

The panic must have show on his face because when he looked up everyone was staring at him confused.

"Uh, you all right there, Edward?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just uh, thought I had uh, homework that needed to be done by next lesson," Edward stammered out.

"Ha! Since when have you cared about homework?" Mike laughed. Giving him a glare, Mike held his hands up in defence.

"I'm just sayin', chill out man. You're acting weird today."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

An awkward silence descended on the table, not caring at all Edward continued to eat his pizza like nothing happened.

Everyone was saved a minute later by the arrival of Jessica, Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Mike jumped out of his seat, finally happy to have something to talk about.

"Hey guys! Where've you been?"

"Sorry! I got held behind in Music; Mrs. James wanted to talk about the piece I wrote. She said it was amazing," squealed Angela.

Edward smiled knowing how much it meant to hear Mrs. James say that to a student. She was strict and hard on her students, but only because she wanted them to succeed she would say. She rarely complimented students on their own written work unless she really liked it. Edward would know, he had her at the end of the day and loved to play piano, he hadn't shown her any of his written work yet.

"That's great, Angie!" Exclaimed Edward.

"I know!" She gushed, "I can't believe it."

"What do you play?" Rosalie asked smiling.

Being reminded that they were seated with vampires, Edwards excitement vanished and was replaced with annoyance and anger once again.

"Oh, I play a few instruments, clarinet, cello, a bit of piano but the violin is my favourite," smiled Angela.

"Wow, that's amazing," complimented Rosalie.

Angela blushed at the compliment, "do you play anything?"

"I wish," Rosalie laughed, "I don't have the patience for that and music's not really my thing. I've got a love for cars; I could take a whole engine apart and put it back together. But Jasper here can play the guitar."

"Wow."

Everyone amazed by Rosalie moved to the other end of the table, mesmerised by her looks and now shocked at her love for cars, Edward rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Alice talking with Jessica, hearing snippets of the conversation they were talking about shopping, _why am I not surprised._

"Not a fan of cars?"

The voice startled Edward, glancing up he realised it was Jasper who'd spoken. Too distracted by his thoughts he'd forgotten he was there.

"Uh, no not really," replied Edward. He'd finished his pizza by now and entertained himself by spinning the lid of his coke bottle around.

"Me neither."

_Why are you still talking to me? _

"So, do you play anything?"

"Piano," was Edward's short reply.

"Oh, really? Have you been playing long?

_Don't sound so shocked. _

"Since I can remember."

"Did one of your parents teach you or did you take lessons?"

_Shouldn't lunch be over by now?_

"My Mom taught me."

"That's nice," Jasper commented. "I had to teach myself guitar, no one else in my family can play an instrument."

"Clever," Edward replied.

_Okay, that may have come out a little too sarcastic. Maybe I'm being too mean, he seems nice. No, what am I saying? He's a vampire! Evil, blood thirsty, manipulative creatures! _

Jasper opened his mouth to say something else when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

_Finally!_

Grabbing his bag, Edward was up and heading for the doors without a backwards glance.

The rest of the day dragged and when the final bell of the day rang, Edward sighed in relief. Glad he could finally leave that hellhole. Jasper wasn't in anymore of Edward's classes and he hadn't seen any of the Cullen's for the rest of the day.

Walking to his car, Edward had finally managed to get Jasper off his mind during Music class; he filled his mind with songs and cords and managed to forget about Jasper. _Until now_, Edward frowned. Across the car park was Jasper getting into the big, black Jeep Edward had seen that morning.

Huffing, his thoughts once again on Jasper, Edward climbed into his battered truck, threw his bag onto the seat and slammed the door. Roaring his engine to life and pulling out of the school parking lot, he drove home pissed at the fact that vampires seem to have wiggled their way into his group of friends.

* * *

**So? Shall I keep going? **  
**Review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you everyone so much for all your feedback.**  
**Thank you also for pointing some things out to me, I never write in third person, I'm not very good at it clearly.**  
**I probably just need a little more practice but I think it's best for me to stick with first person as it's what I'm comfortable with :)**

**Another thing, the only reason I write "shall I keep going?" at the end is because I truthfully don't know if my chapters/stories are good or not and I'd love people to tell me so, I guess it's my selfish way of a confident boost if people are enjoying them and then I actually know that I'm a decent writer.**

** I can see how people can take it as, "review or I won't update." But I will finish my stories even if people don't review them, I don't like leaving a story unfinished as it frustrates me when I'm in the middle of reading a great story and they stop updating. And in all fairness, it was my second chapter, I'd say fair enough if a story was coming to the end and they were still going "shall I continue?" Then I'd feel like they were fishing for reviews and wouldn't update unless they got them.**

**But thank you anyway for all the comments, I take in all the feedback you give me and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. This chapters not very long, sorry about that. I've just started back at college and between that and work my schedule's a bit full up. **

* * *

Chapter Two

_Jasper _

I sat in my room lost in thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, he was… Different.

He was human, he had a heartbeat but then a part of him just… wasn't. I didn't understand it.

But that's not the only reason why I can't stop thinking about him; Edward was gorgeous. That bronze hair of his that looked like he'd just been thoroughly fucked and those piercing green eyes, his rosy red lips that I just wanted to taste so badly. I couldn't get enough of him.

But the way he acted when I was around, he was angry and hate was rolling off of him in waves. I had tried making conversation with him even though I could feel the annoyance coming off him. Edward was just someone I didn't understand, but nothing was stopping me from finding out.

Getting up I made my way to Alice's room, before I could raise my hand to knock I heard a soft, "come in," from inside.

Smiling I opened her door and walked in, "could let me have the chance to knock next time, Al," I laughed.

"Sorry," Alice replied sheepishly, "you know I can't help it."

I sat down next to her on her pink bed that supplied way to many fluffy pink pillows for someone who doesn't even sleep.

"You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?"

"Yes," she grinned, "but why don't you ask me anyway?"

Rolling my eyes at her but smiling anyway I asked, "have you noticed something different about Edward?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "his sent is odd, its like two different scents mixed together."

I nodded agreeing with her, "there's just something about him that I don't understand, was it me or did he seem to hate us?"

"I noticed that too."

"Can you see anything in his future?"

"I've tried but everything's fuzzy, it's like I have bad signal or something," Alice replied annoyed.

I laughed, "don't worry Ally, I'm sure you'll see something eventually. I'm going to talk to him again in school tomorrow, get to know him."

Alice turned to me and beamed, "you like him!" She squealed.

"Alice, please," I said covering my ears.

"I don't blame you, he is gorgeous," continued Alice.

"Yeah, he is," I commented smiling.

"Awh! You two would be so cute together!"

"Bye, Alice," I laughed rolling my eyes.

And before she could say anything further I was out the door and back in my room. I thought about telling Carlisle about Edward but decided against it.

_No need to unnecessarily worry Carlisle._

§O§

_Edward_

"Hey," Jasper smiled at me as he took his seat.

I ignored him and continued to stare out the window. Jasper frowned.

Jasper didn't try and make conversation with me for the rest of the class and all to soon the bell rang signaling class was over. Just like yesterday I was out of my seat and out the door before Jasper could even pack his books.

The morning went by quickly and before I knew it the lunch bell rang, making my way into the lunchroom, I looked towards my usual table and almost growled at the sight, the vampires were sitting there _again_.

Dumping a pizza and an apple on my tray, I grabbed a coke and headed to our table in a foul mood. Slamming my tray down, everyone at the table jumped, except the vampires, they were all as still as rocks.

"Jeez man, what's your problem," Mike asked shocked.

"Leave me alone Mike," I almost growled.

"It's just you've been acting weird lately man, what's your problem?"

"_Does Mike not know when to shut up?" _I thought annoyed.

Everyone else at the table could sense I was in a foul mood and wisely thought not to question me, Mike it seems didn't have that many brain cells.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Mike persisted.

I growled low under my breath, too low for our friends to hear but the vampires on the other hand, look at me with shocked expressions. My hand flew out and gripped Mike by the front of his shirt, pulling him so we were nose to nose.

"I said, leave me alone Mike," I said in a deathly tone.

I dumped Mike back in his seat grabbed my bag and my drink and left the lunchroom, the doors slamming behind me.

I stomped outside and breathed in the cool air, "_that's it, Edward, deep breathes, in, out, in, out."_

Spotting a bench under the trees I went over and sat, trying to calm myself down. I don't know why I'd gotten so angry with Mike for, those vampires just put him in such a bad food.

"Hey," Jasper said making me tense. I'd been so lost in thought I didn't hear him approach.

"_Fuck,"_ I thought, _"I need to keep my senses high, I'm not having one of them sneaking up on me again."_

"I just wanted to come see if you were okay," said Jasper when I didn't reply.

My anger spiked again at his words, _"why does he care?!"_

"If you want to talk, I'm here-"

"If I want to talk, you're there for me?! Is that what you're going to say? Who says I need to talk? And even if I did, I wouldn't talk to _you_!" I shouted cutting him off.

"_Who the hell does he think he is? We're not friends! Not even close."_

"I-"

Before Jasper could reply, I cut him off again. "You're the reason I'm acting this way, you and your _siblings. _You have no right being here, now leave me and my friends alone."

I grabbed my bag and left heading to my next class early, I'd just gotten rid of the foul mood I was in when that _vampire_ had to come and ruin it. Is he crazy? Thinking I'm going to run to him with my feeling? I scoffed. Shaking my head, I reminded myself to apologies to Mike after school.

The rest of the day flew by and I didn't pay attention to any of it. I rushed out of my last class and searched for Mike, I spotted him walking towards his car with Angela and Ben.

Walking over I tapped Mike on the shoulder, "hey, man. I just wanted to apologies for the way I acted at lunch it was totally uncalled for and I'm sorry."

Mike smiled, "no worries man, just no more tantrums got it?"

"Got it," I laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye guys." Getting into my truck I headed home in a happier mood.

_Jasper_

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"N-no. I've never seen him act like that before," Mike stuttered out.

"Maybe I should go see if he's okay?" I asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Maybe he just needs time to cool off," replied Angela

I shrugged, "I just want to make sure."

"That's really sweet of you Jasper," smiled Jessica fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly, I could feel the lust rolling off her and didn't want to do anything that might encourage her.

Standing from the table I left the lunchroom in search for Edward, smelling the air I picked up Edwards odd scent and followed it outside to one of the benches at the side of the school.

"Hey," I said as I approached.

I could see Edward tense at my voice and he continued to sit and ignore me.

"I just wanted to come see if you were okay."

I could feel Edwards anger spike again at my words.

"If you want to talk, I'm here-"

"If I want to talk, you're there for me?! Is that what you're going to say? Who says I need to talk? And even if I did, I wouldn't talk to _you_!" Edward shouted cutting me off.

I was speechless; I'd never seen so much hate in someone's eyes before especially someone I barely knew.

"I-"

Before I could reply, Edward cut me off again. "You're the reason I'm acting this way, you and your _siblings. _You have no right being here, now leave me and my friends alone."

Edward grabbed his bag and left, I just stood there shocked. I knew Edward didn't like me, I could feel his hate when my siblings and me were near but I never knew it was to this intensity.

"_Why does he hate us so much? And what did he mean by "you are your siblings?" It doesn't make any sense. "You have no right being here," …does he know?"_


End file.
